


偷闲

by Cat_TowerNUMBER4



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_TowerNUMBER4/pseuds/Cat_TowerNUMBER4
Summary: 现pa，大学生亚索/上班族永恩。懒散地度过周日的流水账。是亚永。chap.2更新万圣节贺文
Relationships: Yasuo/Yone (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有性行为明示。简单来说就是我拉灯了。

亚索醒来的时候身边的床已经空了。  
窗外传来楼下小孩子玩闹的叫声，亚索在心底暗暗叹气，知道自己再也睡不回去了。他翻了个身，迎着窗外初秋灿烂的阳光揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，伸出手摸到床头柜上的手机看了一下，九点二十八。  
亚索在床上挣扎了一下，还是起来了。他趿拉着拖鞋拉开房门，便听到从厨房传来了油烟机运作的声音和炒东西的声音。他哥倒好，记得关门以防油烟机会吵醒他，却忘记关上窗把楼下一群熊孩子的尖叫拒之窗外。  
永恩正在做早饭。他穿着宽松的薄卫衣和运动裤，长长的黑发用红色的头绳松松地挽起，看起来像是出过门回来。亚索从背后揽住永恩，下巴压在他的肩膀上往锅里瞧。  
是蛋皮。  
“起来了？”永恩一点都没被他的“突然袭击”吓到，或许是早就听见了他的脚步声。永恩把蛋皮翻了个面，确定煎好了以后，倒进盘子里。  
“嗯。”亚索懒洋洋地回答道。“吃什么？”他问，伸手把那缕没挽进去、在他鼻尖晃来晃去的头发拨开，便看到永恩颈侧斑驳的紫红色痕迹，那是昨晚他兴致起来了留下的，遗憾的是牙印似乎已经消了。亚索伸出舌头舔舐了一下那片痕迹，永恩在他怀里敏感地颤抖了一下，用空出来的手去推他的额头。  
“去洗漱。回来就知道了。”永恩没好气地说道，把他赶出厨房。亚索在浴室里把自己那支电动牙刷塞进嘴里，牙刷的嗡鸣声伴着厨房里破壁机启动的声音，他把口里的牙膏沫吐出来，一边漱口一边默默想着今天又是喝豆浆。  
每个周末他来永恩家住，次日清晨永恩给他准备的早餐里十次有九次有豆浆。他不明白永恩为何如此热衷于给他打豆浆喝，但想到随着破壁机一并送来的商家附赠“健康蔬菜汁菜谱”，亚索又觉得只要他哥不照着那份一看就是毒药大全的所谓菜谱也给他弄些绿色的不明液体，每周喝两天豆浆也不是什么大事。  
亚索从浴室里出来的时候永恩正把早餐端出来。瘦肉蛋皮炒米粉、豆浆，十分家常的早饭。  
“今天有什么打算吗？”亚索咽下口中的炒粉，问坐在桌子另一头的永恩。听到他的问话，永恩抬起头，看着亚索亮晶晶的双眼，叹气：“洗床单。”  
“啊、啊、哦。”亚索挠挠头，脸却不由自主地烧起来。昨晚是胡闹得太过了，完事之后永恩连动都不想动，还是亚索强撑着把他抱去浴室进行清洁，随后两人就直接倒在那张沾满了水渍和精斑的床上睡了过去，就连向来有轻微洁癖的永恩都没提出要先换过床单——事实上亚索抱着他回房间的时候他都已经要睡着了。  
“然后呢？”亚索不死心地追问，永恩夹了一筷子炒粉，说道：“到时再说吧。”

吃完早饭亚索自觉地收拾了碗筷进厨房开始洗碗。在瓷器的碰撞声中他听见浴室里洗衣机隆隆的响声，早饭使用的碗碟不多，等亚索甩着手上的水从厨房里走出来的时候，洗衣机还在尽职地洗着他们的床被，永恩躺在沙发上，昏昏欲睡。  
看来是真累着哥哥了。  
亚索走过去，永恩似有所感般睁开眼要坐起来，亚索连忙按住他，他拿起方才永恩枕着的抱枕把它塞到永恩怀里，自己则坐到了空出来的位子上，示意永恩躺过来。永恩瞧了瞧他便把头枕到了他的大腿上，他调整了一下姿势让永恩不会躺得很别扭，伸出手扣住永恩搂住抱枕的手与他十指相握。  
“不到床上去睡会？”亚索俯身拿过茶几上的手机，问道。永恩先是“嗯”了一声，才回答道：“出去过。”  
不想弄脏新换的床单。  
亚索自然明白永恩话里的意思，他也不说话，安安静静地玩着手机，直到大约半小时后洗衣机终于完成了甩干的工序停了下来。永恩像是惊醒了，亚索捏了捏他的手：“不用，我去晾就可以了。”  
永恩笑了笑： “几点了？”  
“十一点半。”  
他坐了起来：“该去做饭了。”  
亚索疲惫地叹气：“我才刚洗完碗呢。”  
“那你可以今晚一并再洗。”  
面对兄长的揶揄，亚索只觉得无言以对。他看着永恩走向厨房的背影，忽然福至心灵，喊道：“哥，不如我们中午点外卖吧！”  
“你在学校里吃一周的外卖了。”永恩皱眉，“我买了菜。”  
“那些可以今晚再吃。”亚索把他哥从厨房里推出来，“你再歇会，我先去把被单晾起来。”  
永恩又好气又好笑，他敲了下亚索的头，“别把我想得这么羸弱。”他说，“你要是不听话，我还是可以把你揍到认错的。”  
“你早就打不过我了。”亚索笑嘻嘻说着，他伸出手搂住永恩的脖子，凑过去轻轻地啄吻着对方的唇，他的话语裹挟在温热的气息中，突如其来的亲昵叫永恩一时之间无法反应过来：“再说了，哥哥舍得吗？”  
他自然是不舍得的，否则，他们这段不伦的关系也不会开始。只是到了如今，这么多年下来，永恩也逐渐习惯、甚至已经沉沦于这样复杂的关系之中了。他们是血脉至亲、是同母异父的兄弟，这是自他们诞生始就无法改变的；然而他们却也是至亲密的情人，是长相厮守的伴侣，这是在他们选择跨越亲情、将爱情与欲望交织入他们的关系时彼此心照不宣的誓言。  
永恩认输般垂下眼帘，他回抱住亚索，主动回应着对方，令浅尝即止的吻变得缠绵动情。他感到情况逐渐向着失控的方向滑去，一把捉住亚索试图探进卫衣里的手，迎着亚索小动物般的神情，哑着带笑的声音说：“我们刚洗的床单——还没晾呢。”

最后他们还是点了外卖。  
鉴于亚索一周在学校吃饭堂的次数除去早饭少于等于三次，对于各家外卖有着行家般的了解，挑选外卖的重任就落在了他的肩上。永恩从阳台进来的时候就看到客厅里电视开着，亚索捧着手机歪歪斜斜地坐在沙发上，不知道在看些什么。  
“电视怎么开了？”他拍了拍亚索让他坐直，待他也坐到沙发上了，亚索又靠了过来，半个身子倚在永恩怀里。  
“投屏。”亚索说，把手机的页面亮给他看，“吃外卖、看电影，完美的周日。”  
永恩对着搜索栏中“最适合情侣看的十部电影”皱起了眉：“别看讲爱情的。我们就已经够惊世骇俗了，没必要再看些真爱至上的爱情故事教我们谈恋爱。”  
“那你想看什么？”亚索飞快地删掉搜索栏里的字，“悬疑？恐怖？打斗？科幻？喜剧？”  
“.…..我都可以。”永恩对电影没什么特别的喜好，更别提特别想看某一类型的电影，他看着亚索把键盘按起来又按下去一副无法决定的样子，又说道：“你选就好。”  
最后他们还是选了一部爱情电影。  
亚索拉上厚厚的遮光窗帘，昏暗骤然落下笼罩了小小的客厅。他坐回永恩身边，永恩正放松地看着电视，多少有些意兴阑珊，可他向来是认真的人，即使是不大感兴趣的事物也会投入去做。亚索握住永恩垂落在身边的手，永恩的手指动了动，圆润的指甲划过他的掌心，便没有再多的动作。亚索侧过头去看永恩，昏暗的房间中面前的电视是唯一的光源，亚索在明暗闪烁的亮光中看他线条分明的侧脸、看他禁抿的唇、看他纤长的睫毛和如琉璃映照的眼珠。他再也压不住内心的悸动，凑过身去亲吻永恩的唇角。  
永恩回过头看他，语气中带着无奈：“又怎么了？”  
亚索不说话。他掐着永恩尖尖的下巴，强硬地吻过去，把舌头顶进对方的嘴里，将手伸进永恩的卫衣下摆里，轻轻搔着他敏感的腰腹，永恩被他吻得喘不过气。  
“这可是你自己选的电影。”永恩侧过脸，气息不稳地推开亚索，“你自己不看，这算什么。”  
“你知道的。”亚索拉开永恩推拒他的双手，“别吊着我，哥哥。”他跨到永恩身上，双手将永恩穿着的卫衣推起到锁骨的位置，暴露出饱满的胸膛，因为姿势的原因，亚索下身已经微硬着的物件正隔着柔软的睡裤顶在他的乳沟之中。亚索蹭动着身体，永恩抬起头仰望亚索，电视投下的光被亚索的身子挡住，脸上的神情看不真切，但他们都清楚彼此此时都是面色泛红的情动模样。  
“我知道你也很想要。”亚索大力揉搓着手下永恩的胸脯，他捏起永恩的乳首，听到身下永恩发出一声急促的喘气，昨夜留下的红肿还未消去，仍然十分敏感。亚索又用力捻动几下，便感到永恩在他身下挣扎了起来，他捉住永恩乱动的手，引着它按在自己已经硬起的下体上，用半是诱哄半是撒娇的语气说道：“给我，好吗？我不会累着哥哥的，就一次好不好？”  
他深知自己的哥哥从来不会彻底拒绝自己。从几年前自己缠着永恩向他索求，无论是怎样的的要求，到最后永恩都会屈服于他、满足他的一切。  
“等、等一下……”永恩在欲望的边缘勉强找回了一丝清明，“待会、有外卖……”  
“不会的。”亚索摸着他汗津津的额头，“我备注写了让他放在门口给我发短信，不会有人打扰我们的。”  
这小子从一开始就计划好的。永恩从喉中含糊地挤出了几句不痛不痒的骂话，亚索照单全收，他知道他的哥哥已经同意了。

亚索推开防盗门，把门外已经冷掉的外卖拿了进来。永恩蜷缩在沙发上，盖着亚索从房间里抱出来的薄被，半阖的眼中满是倦意。  
“我去把这个热一下，哥哥你休息一会。”亚索说道，听到永恩低低地应了一声，便走进了厨房。等他端着热好的外卖叫醒小憩的永恩，永恩只是闻了下味道就知道了他手里的是什么。  
“粥？”他抬眼看向亚索：“你是从一开始就计划好了啊。”  
“哪有哪有。”亚索讪笑，把其中一只粥碗放到永恩手中。永恩从沙发上坐起来，薄被从身上滑落，这一回亚索倒没有弄得太激烈，永恩身上没有什么显眼的痕迹，只有零星的吻痕。  
“你什么时候走？”永恩喝着粥问，“待会吃完饭吗？”  
“我今晚不走。”亚索说，“我明天没课。”  
“噢。”永恩若有所思，“那我送不了你，明天我要上班。”  
“没事，我自己搭车回去也一样，或者明晚再走。”亚索看他吃得不慢，就知道永恩其实也饿着了，他凑过脸去：“怎么样，我挑的外卖还行吧？”  
“还不错。”永恩简短地夸了一句，他舀起一勺塞进亚索嘴里：“你自己尝尝就知道了。”  
“好吃。”亚索夸道，他想了一下，又说：“要不今晚还是吃外卖吧。”  
“我买了菜。”  
“明天吃也一样，我明晚还在呢。”亚索说道，“我不想累着你。”  
永恩发出一声嗤笑：“刚才可没见你这么体贴。”  
“我已经很体贴了！”亚索争辩道，永恩把空了的碗放到茶几上，看着说话间已经被亚索吃得差不多的另一只碗：“吃完就去把地上的衣服收拾一下扔到脏衣篮里，然后把沙发套洗一下。”  
“好。”  
“我去洗个澡然后睡一会，你等会弄完了也洗个澡。”  
“行。你去吧。”

这个迟来的午觉一直睡到了华灯初上的日暮时分。永恩睁开眼，看着窗外云层映照着落日最后一点橘色余晖，身边的亚索不知是睡醒了还是没睡，一只手搂着他在玩手机，他叹了口气，说道：“点个外卖吧。”

-END-


	2. 万圣南瓜糖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个跟万圣节有关但其实无关的万圣节贺文  
> 临时赶工的劣质糖精甜饼

永恩趿拉着棉拖鞋，循着连接不断的门铃声拉开门。门外的青年一手还按在门铃上，另一手挎着一个鼓鼓囊囊的布袋，瞧见永恩，朝他露出一个灿烂的笑容。  
“Trick or treat.”他说，对着永恩举起手上的袋子。  
永恩探头出去，左右打量自己的门口：“我记得我可没有在门口放南瓜灯欢迎小孩来问我要糖果，这位小朋友，你是不是走错了？”  
永恩退回来，作势要关门，青年连忙伸手卡住门，闪身从缝隙中挤了进来。他把手上的袋子往门边的小凳上一放，顺手把门推上，就往永恩身上贴去：“哥，别这么冷淡嘛。”  
看亚索整个人都要扒到自己身上，永恩抓着他的肩膀把他推开，在亚索明显是装出来的伤心表情下，他还是不自在地扭过头：“…….你先把鞋脱了。我刚才回来的时候才拖过地。”  
“好嘞。”亚索把凳子上的袋子交给永恩，自己坐了上去。永恩被袋子的重量坠了一下，随后把它放到饭桌上，一边问着“都买了些什么上来”一边把袋子里的东西逐件拿了出来。  
几包薯片，一堆散装糖果，一组罐装啤酒，一支润滑液，和三盒不同牌的套子。  
背后突然贴上来一具温热的躯体。亚索从永恩背后抱过来，双手搂着他的腰，话语间的呼出的气都吹在了他敏感的耳后：“我看到茶几上电脑开着。万圣节前夜还要加班吗？”  
“我们可不放万圣节。”永恩有点气恼，“像什么情人节万圣节圣诞节都是你们学生才能过的节日。”  
“说得也是。”亚索低笑，“那就，嗯……周五的晚上还要加班？”  
永恩用手肘捅了他一下。“知道你大学生很闲了。”他说，拿起一颗糖果，“怎么买了这么多糖？”  
“不是我买的。”亚索把下巴枕在永恩肩膀上，越过他去看桌子，“部门下午有活动，结束的时候糖还剩下很多，就一人分了点带回来。”  
“这个呢？”他指着那几盒套子，“不会也是部门给的吧？”  
“哦这个。”亚索讪笑，“其实也差不多，下午不是搞活动嘛，我有空就到处逛逛，这个，”他指着右边的那盒，“是经过那个什么防艾宣传摊，知道我有男朋友塞给我的；这个，”他点了点旁边那盒，“社区派的，安全性行为讲座赠品；最旁边这个才是我买的。”  
“你还自己买了一盒……”永恩看了眼那盒盒子上写着大大的“超薄”字眼、由亚索购买的套子，评价道：“装模作样。”  
“说不定哪天就能用上呢。”亚索笑着说，从桌上的糖果堆里拿起一颗，剥开糖纸把棕色的糖喂进永恩嘴里。  
“太妃糖。”永恩抱怨，“好甜。”  
“糖嘛，肯定是甜的。”亚索扳过永恩身子，凑过去吻他。永恩嘴里都是太妃糖的味道，牛奶混合着可可的甜香，他舔过粘附着糖浆的齿列，与永恩柔软的舌头交缠，发出令人脸红心跳的湿润水声。那颗糖果在他们的舌间翻滚，在温热的口腔中渐渐融化流出更多粘腻香甜的糖浆，最后当永恩受不住地皱着眉推拒时，亚索舌头一卷，把那颗只剩下一半的太妃糖卷进了口中。  
“这样就不甜了。”亚索嘎吱嘎吱地咬着那颗软化的硬糖，心情愉快地说。永恩撑着桌面喘气，在呼吸的间隙吐出两个字：“歪理。”  
“明明就很有道理。”亚索争辩，搂着永恩不肯放手，好几天没见面，他是真的很想念永恩，想念拥抱着他时切实的触感和温度。  
他们默默享受了一会亲吻后的温存，直到厨房传来了电饭煲做好饭的提示音，永恩在他怀里叹气：“我还没做菜呢。”  
“我帮你吧。今晚吃什么？”  
“南瓜。”  
“.…..万圣节是做南瓜灯，不是做南瓜。”  
“只是刚好买了南瓜而已。”

等亚索擦着头发走出浴室，永恩已经把手提挪到了饭桌上，一罐啤酒开着，他走出来的时候正好看到永恩放下易拉罐。  
亚索拉开他旁边的椅子坐下，凑到永恩身边看他面前的手提，都是些他看不懂的数据，他顺手拿起那罐啤酒喝了一口：“很急吗？”  
“也不是，我就是——”  
“就是一想到活还没完成很难受嘛。”亚索拿过一包薯片，撕开封口递给永恩，“知道了，万圣节还要加班不陪男朋友的工作狂先生。”  
永恩对他摆摆手，示意自己在用电脑不方便拿薯片。“严格来说明天才是万圣节。”  
“你这也是歪理。”亚索半真半假地抱怨道，他捻起一片薯片递过去，永恩低头叼住，薯片在他嘴中发出清脆的声音，亚索拿起一片扔进嘴里，含糊不清地说：“我帮你拿，你放心工作。”  
永恩应了一声，拿起啤酒仰起头灌了一口。亚索坐在永恩旁边默默地玩手机，在永恩微微侧过头的时候给他递上一片薯片，又或者在啤酒喝完的时候开上一罐。快十点的时候永恩放松下身子，他靠在椅背上，把手提盖上，亚索拎着薯片包装袋凑过来：“弄好了？”  
“还没。”永恩低头，唇擦过亚索鼻梁上陈旧的伤疤，落在同样泛着酒精气味的唇上，与他交换了一个浅尝即止的亲吻。“陪陪你。”  
“.…..谢谢。”亚索张着嘴愣了半晌，才挤出两个字。在这段关系里亚索向来是主动的一方，他知道永恩心中多少会有隔阂，因此也从未要求过永恩，而永恩也总是被动地承受他的感情，被动地回应，于是当亚索得到了永恩主动的示好，反而是感到不知所措了。  
永恩哑然失笑。他站起身，惊讶地看着桌上摆着的四个空易拉罐：“我喝了这么多吗？”  
“我也有喝。”亚索把包装纸拆下来，把余下的两罐放到一边，“差不多就是一人两罐的量吧。”  
永恩碰碰自己的脸，他自己没什么感觉，一直以为自己没喝多少，亚索这种非得跟他喝一块的行为在某种程度上也影响了他的判断。他伸手去拿自己的杯子，意外发现杯子里装了大半杯的温水，迎着亚索看过来、期待的小动物般的神情，他笑着揉了揉亚索披散下来，半干的头发，蓬松的手感让他的手忍不住再停留多了一会。  
永恩端着水杯往沙发走去，亚索像是粘在他身上似的，又像是树袋熊抱着它的桉树一样，总之就是不撒手，哪怕永恩拖着他快要把杯子里的水都晃出来，亚索也只是理直气壮地说着“地板湿了我来拖地”，待永恩终于把那个只剩下小半杯水的杯子放到茶几上，他倒在柔软的沙发上，亚索便顺势趴到他身上。  
亚索抱着他亲吻。在一个叫人喘不过气的深吻后，亚索呼吸急促地退开，把脸埋到永恩光洁的脖颈处，叼起一小片皮肉吮吸，留下一个嫣红的印记。“又消退了……”他含糊地埋怨，舔过自己方才留下的吻痕，略微往下移了些，正要继续留下痕迹，永恩便抬起手要推开他的脸。  
“别……”他喘着气说，“痕迹、太显眼了…….”  
“怎么会。”他用脸颊蹭着永恩推拒的手，“这天气哥哥出门都要系围巾的，明明就挡得严严实实。”  
“办公室里、有暖气。”  
亚索撑起身子，与永恩四目相对。永恩眼中水光潋滟，似是下一秒就有泪水从眼中滚落，他从来不说谎，至少对他不会，亚索低头吻了吻他的唇角，探下手去要掀起永恩的上衣，却被他捉住了手。  
“怎么了？”亚索轻声问。  
“我今晚……不想做。”他说，捉住亚索的手滑落，与他十指交缠，“对不起，但…….我太累了。”  
“这有什么好道歉的。”亚索失笑，“你说得好像我除了这个以外别的什么都不管一样。”  
“嗯……这个倒有待商榷。”永恩也笑了，他扣着亚索后脑把他压下来，两人拥抱着亲吻了好一会，再分开时永恩半阖着眼，他啄吻着亚索的脸颊，缓缓地将如丝般的声音吹入亚索耳中：“明天……等明天起来……”  
亚索猛地把永恩从沙发上拉起来。“不早了，该洗漱休息了。”亚索急促地说，几乎是半拖半扶地把永恩弄进卫生间。  
“‘有待商榷’，是吧。”  
隔着门板，他能听见永恩带着笑意的声音，亚索只觉得脸上烧得发烫，他装模作样地打了个哈欠，装模作样地抱怨：“我今天早八，还是三节连堂的大课…….就是那个我跟你说过的，学院最无聊的教授讲的大课，听得我困死了，还不能睡觉，大三了上课居然还要点名回答问题，下午还有部门活动，而且你知道的，男生就是要搬搬抬抬当苦力，一点多最晒最困的时候我还要从六楼把几斤重的纸箱搬下来真是累死了——”  
永恩拉开卫生间的门，探头过来给了他一个带着薄荷香味的吻，成功地让亚索的话戛然而止。“好了知道你今天也很累，”他揉揉亚索蓬松的头发，“早点休息，待会记得熄灯锁门。”  
“怕我到时睡着了，晚安。”  
“晚安，哥。”

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写了一直以来想写的大学生攻x社畜受的的梗。  
> 大概就是  
> 大学生：我们能做爱吗？  
> 社畜：不是很能，我有点累（刚加完班）

**Author's Note:**

> 救命，几时先到礼拜五啊.jpg


End file.
